gurugurufandomcom-20200214-history
Kukuri
Kukuri is a gentle-hearted magic apprentice and the deuteragonist of the show. She has grown under the care of Jimuna Town's old witch, who received her when she was a baby from a wandering stranger, supposedly the last member of the Migu Migu tribe. She bears a resemblance to the dark magic user of legend. Being the last remaining member of the Migu Migu, Kukuri learns the dark summoning magic only the Migu Migu can use known as Guru Guru, which consists of drawing circles on the ground with a staff. She is eager and shows great affection towards Nike, almost always calling him "Mr. Hero" (Yusha in Japanese). She is also extremely lucky or good in several sports and games such as Rock-paper-scissors and Cricket. She also becomes very angry when someone says anything about her appearance, such as when she was steaming nervously, she got very angry when Nike called her a steamed octopus, and when she almost killed a monster who called her fat when she was dressed up like a Meke Meke. Kukuri's spells may succeed according to her own mood, if she is happy and dancing while drawing the magic circle, then the chances of it working are high, if she is insecure or unhappy then she may fail. If she fails so much, then she may accidentally summon Takotaro who'll turn her into Devil Kukuri (Season One). In Doki Doki Legend Mahoujin Guru Guru (which retcon several events of the 1st series since it's mainly based in the manga chapters which were not covered) Kukuri immediately turns into devil Kukuri after she felt that a mysterious girl (thought to be a demon) had snatched Nike from her. Voice actress Seiyū: Konami Yoshida Guru Guru Spells *'Lizard's tail' Requires Fire circle symbol called Tora (Kukuri mistakes it for Taura when the first time she tries to show magic to Nike and creates a strange but harmless monster). The spell attacks by conjuring a geyser of fire in the shape of a lizard's head. *'Underground Viper' Requires Fire circle symbol called Tora. The spell attacks monsters in the vicinity by burrowing under the earth and surrounding them in flame much like a fireball even if the caster is not aware of them or their location. *'Long Winded Meow ' Summons a large toy with the head of a cat that meows, dispels magical powers and stuns most monsters and characters. This includes Kukuri. * Bemu Bemu Guardian An extremely powerful 15 level attack spell that summons a demon from hell with many eyes that shoots lightning bolts. The spell was hidden in Kita Kita Oyaji's dance making its acquisition a painful feat for Kukuri that even made a confusion fairy appear. The spell protects the caster from attacks - even before the demon has appeared - with an invisible dome. *'Summon nothingness fairy' A level two spell that summons nothingness fairies. Everything the target attempts fails and his words make no sense. The spell also provides a dome of protection prior to the arrival of the fairies in the same way as Bemu Bemu Guardian dome does. *'Smiling Giant' (minor spell) Summons a giant to stand on the horizon. He will smile at the enemy in battle. The spell lasts 3 days. *'Special Power-Up' (minor spell) This spell will power-up an ally standing in the circle. It will affect him or her randomly in one of three ways: by increasing the level of the target, increasing speed by 10, or by increasing charisma. The effects last for 3 minutes. * Failed Spell '''(any unsuccessful spell) Summons random creatures. The commemorative tenth failed spell summons Octo-Tim, who transforms Kukuri into Devil-Kukuri. * '''Seal Magic Circle (minor spell) Also called the one-minute seal, this level three spell causes a large bandage to fall from the sky and immobilize the enemy. Depending on the level of the caster, the seal lasts from one minute to three hundred years, and gives the caster the chance to escape. Gallery Kukuri.jpg|Kukuri holding her staff. Devil Kukuri EP14 (2018).jpg|Devil Kukuri (in Episode 14 (2018)) EP24 (2018) -Eyecatch.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magicians Category:Main characters